We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street
We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street is the eighth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-forth episode in the series. Summary A FLASHBACK TO NEW ORLEANS IN 1942 — When Stefan confronts Damon with a suspicion about Elena, Damon has no choice but to help Stefan investigate this matter. Searching for answers, Damon and Stefan visit modern day New Orleans to see if they can find anyone who remembers the events of their last visit in 1942, including one of Damon’s former flames, Charlotte. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie share a girls’ night while the Salvatore brothers are out of town, and emotions run high when Elena delivers some shocking news. At Hayley’s urging, Tyler confronts one of Klaus’ hybrids, Kimberley, and the situation quickly escalates into violence. Finally, Damon is faced with a heartbreaking decision. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * Micah Parker as Adrian Guest Cast * Madeline Zima as Charlotte * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * ____________ as Nandi Quotes Gallery return-of-lexie.jpg|Lexi returns lexie-and-damon.jpg|Lexi and Damon 63692_529932587034226_1271581806_.jpg|Lexi and the Salvatores in 1940's salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg|Salvatores in the 40's madeline-zima-as-charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Lexi_vampire_diaries_season_4_episode_8_09.jpg|Lexi damon-in-the-40s.jpg|Damon in the 40's 483031 384015591681244 1348650634 n.jpg|Stefan in the 40's 687367775.jpg|Damon in New Orleans saqwds.png|Paul BTS 408 defan.jpg|Ian and Paul on set BTS Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x08 Promo "We'll Always Have Bourbon Street" HD|Short promo Trivia *This episode features a flashback from 1942 that will occur in New Orleans, LA. *With its 5 words (27 letters), this episode has the longest title. The second is We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes - 7 words (26 letters). *The name of the episode is a play on "We'll Always Have Paris" - a famous quote from the movie Casablanca. It refers to the memories of the good time they spent together in the past, although they have been separated now. *Bourbon Street is a street in New Orleans, famous for it's bars and restaurants. New Orleans was founded by the French in 1718, and the main street named after the ruling family in France at the time: House de Bourbon. *Of course, Bourbon is Damon's favorite drink. Sometimes called American Whisky, it is distilled from corn. *Ian Somerhalder grew up in a community rather close to New Orleans. *This is the first apperance of Charlotte in the series. *There's a very hidden reference to Pinky and The Brain in this episode. https://twitter.com/JoseMolinaTV/status/272942739530866688 *This is the episode first and only apperance of Lexi Branson during season 4. Continuity *This is the first appearance of Lexi this season. She was last seen in Season 3's Ghost World. **She will appear only in the flashback from 1942. See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes